private lessons
by Kimberly-469
Summary: the team have made it to the pro-bending finals and are celebrating when Tahno appears and let's just say it doesn't go well. Rated M for Tahno raping Korra and for language
1. Chapter 1

Private lessons

Korra Pov

"YES! I can't believe it! We were actually in the finals!" I shouted when the Fire Ferrets got back into the locker room I spun around and hugged Mako and Bolin, almost suffocating them, and they looked at me in excitement and amusement. Releasing them from their bear hug, I turned and walked towards my locker to get my normal clothes as Mako spoke

"OK, guys were in the finals, which means we've got to work twice as hard now." I felt his gaze burn into my back

"Which means NO being late for practice…not naming names, of course…"

"HEY! I'm hardly _ever_ late anymore" I replied staring at him

"I never said I was talking to you" he waited a second before giving me a stupid smirk

I retrieved my clothes and closed my locker, I thought about throwing some water at his head to teach him a lesson. So. Well. Who am I to disagree with myself? I smiled, spun round to face Mako and about to bend some water. When I noticed someone standing in the doorway, my smile disappeared.

"Tahno" Mako and Bolin turned to stare at the Wolfbats waterbender, who was leaning against the doorway staring at me

"What do you want Tahno?" the hatred showing clearly Mako's voice. Tahno took his eyes of me and glared at the fire bender,

"I came to see the uh-vatar"

"Why?" I asked surprised, why not Mako and Bolin as well? Tahno stared at Mako and Bolin obviously wanting them to leave the room. They of course stayed. He walked past them and straight towards me. I backed up slightly until my back was against the lockers and he was standing closely in front of me, really close in fact. Out the corner of my eye I saw Bolin and Mako glaring at him.

"I was watching you play today, it looks as if we'll be going against each other in the finals uh-vatar."

"umm I guess so…" my brows creased in confusion, where was this going?

"I happened to notice you were doing it wrong though-" _what! No I wasn't _"-and was wondering if you wanted to take me up on those _Private lessons _?"

"WHAT!" We heard Mako shout, but neither of us looked his way " Bolin what's he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later" Bolin replied, still staring at me and Tahno

"I was NOT doing it wrong Tahno, obviously you stupid hair got in the way of eyes"

"How would you know where my hair was, I was behind you. A very good view of your…form" his eyes roamed my body hovering a bit too long at my breasts.

"I could kick you ass in a sparring match, and you know it."

" Oh really?"

"Yeah really"

"Ok then, lets go. You can have the first move"

That guy so wanted to get beaten up. I'm not one to disappoint. I got into my fighting stance and quickly fired a water whip at him. He smoothly dodged it, but didn't attempt to throw one back, instead while I continued to attack him all he did was dodge them. Wait. Was he getting closer? I was getting tired and could still hear Bolin shouting encouragement at me and waving Paboo around suddenly Tahno threw a powerful stream on water at my chest winding me and knocking me to the floor on my back, and before I could do anything he straddled me!

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him, without answering me he yanked my hair to lift my head off the ground and despite my obvious protests and crushed his lips painfully to mine drawing blood from my lower lip.

"KORRA!"

I could see Mako and Bolin running towards me from the opposite side of the gym but before they could do anything Tahno made a dome of water around up quickly turned it to ice and made it explode outwards away from up, I saw Mako and Bolin lying on the ground unconscious obviously they had been hit by the ice. I'm on my own and I can't save myself !

I tried to punch him but he captured my wrists and pinned them above my head. Then he started to grind his shaft against my thigh, I felt him get hard beneath me and I screamed in embarrassment and panic into his mouth.

He withdrew his hand from my wrist and slapped my face hard enough to make me scream in pain.

"Did I say you could scream?"

"GET OFF ME TAHNO!" I can't believe he's doing this, he must know he'd get disqualified from the tournament, why is he throwing away his chance to win

"Are you sure, once I get off I won't be getting back on?" is he being serious?

"Yes, get off NOW"

"Ok, I didn't want this to happen but you bought it on your self Uh-vatar" what is he talking about? Tahno stood up and got in a stance like he was about to waterbend.

"Tahno…what are you doing?" suddenly an pain rang through my body, and I felt myself rising off the ground,

"You…you're a bloodbender"

"good guess" he moved me over so my back was against the wall, and pushed himself on top of me. His cold hands started to run up and down my thighs, to the bottom of my top which he began to slowly lift up.

"NO. TAHNO! PLEASE STOP!"

"If you insist" he stepped back but kept me against the wall ,I still couldn't move. I watched Tahno as he gathered some water in his hands and sent a sharp water whip with bits of ice in it at my chest. I screamed in pain, as it hit me. Mixed with the pain of being bloodbent it was almost unbearably, I felt the lower part of my top disappear and Tahno stepped towards me again.

This time he pulled down match uniform leaving me just wearing a pair of pants, and the top half of my top.

Tahno pulled off my pants and I screamed

"PLEASE TAHNO STOP! YOU'LL REGRET THIS LATER!"

"I wouldn't count on it" he rammed one of his long cold finger into my pussy, and started to laugh

"NO. STOP!" It was hurting so badly I couldn't stand it. Then he pushed another two fingers in to join the first. The pain of being stretched in this completely new way was terrifying and hurt like hell

"having fun avatar, your really tight, I wonder how you'd handle a full hand?" _WHAT THE HELL_. There was no way he was going to actually put his full fist in there was he. Apparently yes.

He started to push in and out of my pussy stretching it more and more each time

"Brace your self avatar" and with that he pushed his WHOLE hand into to my virgin pussy. I was in to much pain to speak, my mouth hang open in a silent scream and my eyes wide, I knew I was still a virgin though as I felt his hand inside me pushing poking and pressuring my barrier.

"all that effort and there's a small little barrier stopping me from going deeper…we'll soon sort that out though"

No he couldn't, I had always imagined my fist time being with Mako. I guess it was too late. Tahno started to use blood bending to push my body slowly down onto his hand I could feel his sharp long nails digging into my skin as they ripped it apart. He lifted me up slightly and brought me crashing down painfully onto his arm. A new wave of pain crashed down on me as my barrier was broken, making me scream out again, I cast my eyes down to see that almost Tahno's full arm up to his shoulder had been imbedded inside me.

Black spots danced in front of my vision and I welcome them but just before the blackness overtook I saw a flash of orangey red flame come from behind Tahno and saw him fall as my sight blured, and I slid down the wall onto the floor.

" KORRA! Korra stay with me! Don't go to sleep, stay awake! KORRA!"…

(**To be continued if I get good reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I wont lie. I completely forgot about this, I was bored and decided to check my emails ( over 600 btw, seriously need to look at them more…)

So anyway if you're still willing to read my story I really love your reviews, some bad most good, and they've inspired me to continue writing my story.

As always I would love to hear from your reviews, and I'm sorry if this story isn't as good as you hoped.

As always, wish you all the best xx

Mako pov:

Uhh my head, what happened?

"AHHHHHHHH" what the hell was that? Who was screaming? Suddenly my memories came flooding back to me. Tahno and Korra were sparing when Tahno knocked her down, sat on top of her and kissed her savagely Bolin and I started to run towards he when Tahno threw ice at us knocking us out. I looked around and saw Korra pinned to the wall naked apart from a bit of her top and blood flowing out of various cuts over her body, then I noticed what Tahno was doing and saw his hand, actually not his hand as Mako could only see a bit below his shoulder, it was actually inside Korra! HOLY SHIT! I saw the blood coming from inside her and running down Tahno's arm, BASTARD he's going to pay! I jumped up and summand a white hot flame in my hand pressing it into his back, not enough to kill him put it made him pass out. As he fell down I saw Korra fall from the wall and lie sideways down the floor. Her eyes stared to flutter close.

"KORRA!? Korra stay with me! Don't go to sleep, stay awake! KORRA" but her eyes were already closed, his knees collapsed and he knelt down beside her.

How could he have let this happen? Korra was hurt badly and it was his fault, if he could have stayed conscious and defeated Tahno she would be alright.

I looked over at Bolin and realised I would have to get Tahno out of her before Bolin woke up and panicked.

I stood up and put Korra in a sitting position her back against the wall, then grabbed hold of Tahno's shoulders and pulled him away from her, I saw his arm slide out of her, covered in blood.

Disgusted, I roughly threw him across the room into a pile of earth disks which collapsed onto him, and tried to wake Korra up by shaking her shoulders, but she didn't wake up.

"NO! Korra wake up, you've got to wake up, don't leave me!" I thought she was dead until I saw her still bare chest rise and fall slightly in shallow breaths.

He pulled off his top and pulled it over her, thankfully she was smaller than him and it went down past the lower part of her body now cut and blood stained.

"Mako…."

"KORRA!" She was awake! She was going to be ok! She was….still asleep…? Why did she say my name is she was asleep? What was she thinking about? What am I doing ?! I have to take her back to the island to Tenzin. He whistled for Naga who a second later came charging through the locker room doors, as she approached Korra she sniffed her and wined realising she was hurt badly.

I carefully lifted Korra up bridal style and placed her on Naga's saddle, we were about to leave the room, when I remembered Tahno and Bolin, realizing I couldn't leave them here, I picked up Bolin and put him in front of Korra, then moved across the room and grabbed Tahno by and ankle and dragged him across the floor, ignoring the shards of earth and ice shattered on the floor I was pulling him over, when I got to Naga, I grabbed some rope and rapped him up in a cocoon, leaving only his head out. I threw him on the back of Naga's saddle, using the extra rope to attach him to it, then as an after thought looped a bit roughly through his mouth and tied it extremely tightly round the back of him head.

"Come on Naga, Korra's hurt badly. We have to get back to Tenzin and the healers as fast as we can" Mako said as Naga ran out the doors and towards Airtemple island


End file.
